Un cambio de vida un nuevo comienzo
by KNGP
Summary: Después que Izaya despertara de una pelea que tuvo con Shizuo donde creyó que iba a morir se encuentra que cuando despierta mira que algunas cosas han cambiado pero la más importante ahora es mujer que ahora tiene una relación con su peor enemigo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Esa tarde estaba siendo normal para los habitantes de Ikebukuro que miraban la escena de enfrente de ellos que era Izaya intentando de escapar de Shizuo que lo perseguía con una señal de tránsito en la mano y arrojándole máquinas expendedoras con la otra

Pov Izaya

-Shizu-chan te estas volviendo muy lento- dice Izaya para molestarlo

-Maldita pulga deja que te atrape- grita Shizuo cada vez más furioso de no poder golpear a la Izaya- y deja de hablarme por ese apodo tan tonto

-Porque creí que te gustaba- dice Izaya con una sonrisa asiéndose más grande

-Hoy si te mato- dice Shizuo todos los que estaban allí viendo la pelea era Celty y Shiran habían salido por pedido del doctor clandestino los muchachos de Raira y los amigos de Dotachi en la camioneta viendo desde la distancia, Simon que nos decía que paráramos y fueran a comer sushi mis hermanas gritando que apoyaban a Shizuo si les presentaba a su hermano

-Sabes ya me aburrí por hoy es momento que me vaya-digo viendo el semáforo que ya iba a cambiar a verde y comencé a correr a la otra acera de la calle para que Shizuo no pudiera seguirme por los carros que iban a estar pasando

-Hoy no te vas pulga apestosa- dice Shizuo aventando la señal de tránsito pero no espere que los mandara a mis pies ya que me sorprendí cuando calli en medio de la calle pero intente levantarme rápido para poder cruzar y que no me atropellaran pero supongo que ese golpe me afecto más de lo que creí porque cuando pude levantarme un camión venia encima de mí y no podía moverme lo último que puedo sentir es el camión impactando en mí y las últimas cosas que vi fue a Shiran corriendo a mí con lágrimas en los ojos mis hermanas con cara en shock pero la de Shizu-chan tenía una de no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar quería reírme de él decirle que había ganado pero comenzaba a sentir mucho dolor y sentía el sabor de la sangre en mi boca y quise levantarme

-Izaya no te muevas- dice Shiran mientras le temblaba las manos- ya vendrá la ambulancia

-¿Voy a morir?- esa pregunta estaba más dirigida para mí que para Shiran pero él me contesto

-Claro que no tonto- dice poniendo la sonrisa más falsa de toda su vida-Ahora guarda fuerzas y mantén los ojos habiertos

Entonces decidí hacerle caso de quedarme callado pero comenzaba a sentir más dolor que antes y sentía como todo se estaba poniendo negro y las voces ya solo eran susurros y con la última fuerza que tenía

-Shiran dile algo por mí a Shizu-chan- digo con la última fuerza que me queda-dile que gane

-Deja eso ahorita- oigo que dice en susurro

Por favor no quiero morir ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento

Cuando sentía que estaba despertando y recordar lo sucedido me levante muy rápido abrir los ojos mala elección la luz me dio en la cara eso hiso que me doliera la cabeza y se me revolviera el estómago así que me dirigió al baño a vomitar que estoy haciendo en mi departamento fue un sueño todo, pero se sintió tan real el dolor pero ahora no me duele nada entonces lo más seguro es que solo es un sueño estaba tan metido en mi pensamientos que no note hasta que comenzó a molestarme que mi cabello estaba más largo demasiado podría llegarme hasta las cadera así que bajo la palanca y me levanto para irme a verme al espejo que está en mi ropero me lo que mire allí me deja sin palabras andaba en una camisa blanca de tirante con un short negro pequeño ese no era el problema era que era yo pero en versión chica mi cabello negro solo que mas largo, ojos rojos, estatura pequeña, piel blanca esto tiene que ser una broma así que tomo mi cabello y lo jalo para ver si son extensiones pero me duele así que no es falso ahora toca ver si las de la camisa también son reales cuando las tocos también lo son bueno solo queda ver el último lugar jalo lo elástico de mi short y miro y si definitivamente soy una mujer pero que paso hace poco era hombre quien podría hacerme esto después de decir eso viene el nombre de Shiran significa que lo del accidente no fue un sueño y paso y Shiran me transformo en chica para vengarse de algo o cuando pedí no morir me convirtieron en mujer para tener un nuevo comienzo, pero agito la cabeza mejor antes de sacar conclusiones tengo que conseguir información primero llamare a Nami y le preguntare si sabe algo y después le diré que no venga a trabajar para poder pensar tranquilamente sin su mal humor segundo iré donde Shiran para ver si él tiene algo que ver porque si lo tiene que se dé por muerto llamo a Nami

-Que quieres Izaya- dice Nami en la otra línea

-Es un gusto escuchar tu voz Nami-cha-digo con ese tono cantarín

-Ve al grano Izaya- dice malhumorada

-Bueno ya que eres mi secretaria si le cuentas a alguien más esto te tendré que despedir y hacer que Shiki vote tu cuerpo a la bahía de Tokyo ella solo guarda silencio si no fuera porque la escucho respirar diría que colgó- Soy mujer- digo esperando que diga algo

-Si todo el mundo lo sabe desde que te conocen- me responde

-He como que todo el mundo lo sabe- digo

-Mira no estoy para tus bromas si quieres molestar a alguien que sea tu novio a mí no me molestes a menos que haiga aumento en esta conversación- dice

-Me atrapaste Nami-chan voy a darte el día libre así que no vengas- digo en mi tono feliz- y claro que te pagare este día adiós salúdame a tu hermano cuelgo

Esta conversación decidí finalizarle ahora no quiero decir nada innecesaria no es que no confié en ella solamente soy un informante y no puedo confiar en nadie pero me dejo con más preguntas que respuestas que quiere decir con novio y que todo el mundo sabe que soy mujer creo que voy donde Shiran hacerle una visita sorpresa me acerco al armario espero que no haiga ropa toda colorida aquí pero no me molesta vestirme de mujer no sería la primera vez que lo hago una vez para conseguir información de una empresa me vestí como secretaria cuando la abro se parece mucho a mi otra ropa solo cambia que hay faldas de color rojo y Short negro con camisas negras pantalones tenis pero no miro, a allí está mi abrigo de piel que bien se mujer no cambia mis buenos gustos decido ponerme un short negro y tenis rojos y calcetines a los tobillos con una camisa negra y mi confiable abrigo tengo que tener cuidado en Ikebukuro de Shizu-chan no sé si tengo aun mis buenos reflejos cuando bajo a la sala miro que en mi mesa hay comida cubierta para mantenerse caliente pero que extraño pero el olor viene así aquí y me abre el apetito cuando comienzo a comer miro la nota que está pegada cerca del plato que decía

 **Tuve que salir temprano me llamaron para ir a trabajar regreso tarde no me esperes despierta**

Debe ser de mi novio vaya que puede cocinar esto sabe rico tengo que arreglármelas con el después ahora pero tengo que salir cuando por fin llego Ikebukuro nada ha cambiado la gente pasa sin importarle quien está a la par suya mis humanos pueden ser tan desconsiderado a veces pero aun así los amo

-Oi Izaya que haces aquí- escucho una voz inconfundible a mis espaldas pero esta suena calmada eso quiere decir que no golpea mujer por la espalda

-Shizu-chan no tengo tiempo para jugar con animales ahorita así… - me doy la vuelta y allí esta Tom y la molesta molesta rusa pero mi frase no fue terminada porque él estaba presionando sus labios con los míos eso asía que sintiera una sacudida en mi corazón y comenzara a corresponder el beso pero eso no podía pasa sí que hice lo más lógico lo cacheteé en la cara pero creo que me dolió más a mí que a él pero no dice nada no me grita solo se mira sorprendido por lo que hice

-Pero que te pasa te burlas de mi porque soy mujer idiota-intento salir corriendo pero toma mi mano para que me suelte le clavo mi navaja de repuesto en su hombro y aprovecho eso para ahora si poder escapar de él que bien ahora no puedo ir donde Shiran porque allí va a ir esa bestia tonta tendré que caminar para matar el tiempo

Pov Shizuo

-Sempai está bien porque- dice Vorona- porque lo apuñalo dijo que ustedes ya no pelean de esa manera

-Primero creo que Shizuo debe ir a que le revisen esa herida sangra mucho- dice Tom- nosotros terminaremos con las rondas ahorita cuando acabes que te vende ven con nosotros a comer donde Simon

-Vaya Tom gracia- dice Shizuo comenzando a caminar donde Shiran que le pasara a esa pulga cuando llego le cuento lo sucedido con Izaya y yo y que la estuve llamando todo el camino hasta aquí pero nunca me contesto

-Porque te abra apuñalado no las abras molestado- dice Shira

-Cuando yo salí de la casa ella seguía dormida como pude haberla molestado hasta le deje comida hecha- digo intentando contener mi enojo por esa conclusión tan tonta

- **No será por las hormonas del embarazo que se puso así** \- escribe Celty

-Si mi Celty debe tener razón-dice Shiran con mirada soñadora- ella jamás se equivoca si quieres intento llamarla para ver si contesta

-Bien- respondo secamente

Así miro que Shiran toma el teléfono y se lo pone en el oído

Pov Izaya

Como ese monstro tiene mi número no puede detener de llamar si llama una vez y no le contesto debe de entender la indirecta o es tan tonto, ahora tengo hambre d una hamburguesa eso es raro si acabo de comer y me gusta más la comida tradicional, en eso vuelve a sonar mi teléfono y lo saco para decirle a Shizu-chan que deje de molestar pero era Shiran a sí que contesto

-Porque apuñalasteis a Shizuo pensé que ya no se peleaban de esa manera- dice Shiran

-Hola Shiran es un gusto escucharte- digo feliz- no me digas que Celty te obligo a llamarme para que me reprendieras por apuñalar a Shizu-chan

-Celty no me dijo nada pero dice Shizuo que te estas comportando extraño y yo también te escucho algo rara- dice con preocupación

-Acabas de usar el terminar femenino para dirigirte a mí- digo para asegurarme

-Claro Izaya ya que eres mujer ese término es el correcto Celty tiene razón- dice Shiran

-Razón en que- digo

-Que debe de ser cosa de hormonas que haigas apuñalado a Shizuo- me dice en un tono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Hormonas- digo confundido

-Si ya que estas embarazada- dice Shiran- Izaya me estas preocupando ven a mi departamento para que te revise y asegurarme que estas bien

-Shiran tengo que colgar- fue lo último que dije y apreté el botón de colgar y todas la piezas comenzaron a juntarse el vómito el hambre de nuevo esto no puede pasarme a mi salgo corriendo a la farmacia más cerca y comienzo a comprar las pruebas de embarazo de la más barata hasta la más cara para comprobar que Shiran estaba bromeando con solo una que saliera falsa pero ninguna lo salió así que comencé a caminar sin rumbo esto no puede pasarme a mi agito la cabeza primero voy a calmarme de nada sirve que me altere así no podre pensar bien segundo tengo que decirle a alguien esto Shiran no sea él le dirá a Celty y ella a Shizuo asi que no, Nami no me pedirá un aumento ya se llame a Nami

-Que quieres ahora- dice Nami

-Busca la mejor terapeuta de la ciudad y asme una cita con ella mañana-digo de un solo

-Vaya ahorita la hago a qué hora la quieres- dice Nami de manera eficiente es por eso que no cambiaría secretaria ase lo que digo sin a ser pregunta innecesarias

-Las 9:00 estará bien- digo y le colgué vaya trabajar hace que me sienta mejor hay un restaurante de comida rápida me acerco a la ventana pero ya no tengo dinero todo me lo gaste en esas pruebas

-Preciosa quieres dentrar- dice un chico viéndome de arriba abajo descaradamente, vaya debo verme muy linda si vuelvo a ser hombre me travestiré para que me inviten cosas

-No tengo dinero- digo en tono falso avergonzada

-No hay problema te puedo invitar- dice

-Entonces si- digo poniéndome a la par de él sonriéndole y tomando su mano

-Y cuál es tu nombre- dice el chico

-No te lo diré quiero mantener el misterio- digo para salvar de decir mi nombre

-De acuerdo, me gusta dentremos-dice me abre la puerta de local este chico debe creer que ya caí enamorada de el sí que es tonto ya me he topado con gente así sonríeles y crearen que ya caites por ellos solo le seguiré el juego para comer y después me iré

Departamento de Shiran

-Me colgó- dice Shiran- Tienes razón Shizuo se comporta rara ahorita parecía que no recordaba que estaba embarazada

-Te lo dije cuando la bese estaba sorprendida como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía y cuando me apuñalo tenía la misma mirada que teníamos en preparatoria- dice Shizuo

- **Creen que tenga algún problema ahorita** \- escribe Celty- **puedo irla a buscar y traerla para que la revises Shiran**

-Vamos Celty la vuelo aquí cerca vamos por ella- dice Shizuo

-Suerte que no se abra tu herida – dice Shiran- y no olvides no la lastimes

Pov Izaya

Cuando ya habíamos terminado de comer y estábamos hablando

-Vaya que eres muy bonita- dice el chico

-Oh gracia- digo comportándome avergonzada y asiendo que mis mejillas se sonrojara y que se viera más realista en eso miro que él acerca su labios a los míos quiere besarme que chico más audaz normalmente no dejaría que lo hicieran pero ya me beso el mostro y él ya me invito así que cierro los ojos pero el beso no llego sentí que alguien me tiro para atrás y oía al chico se quejaba de dolor así que abrí los ojos para ver qué pasaba y era Shizuo enpujando al chico con una mano y la otra me abrazaba a mi posesivamente no poder escapar

-Shizu-chan suéltame- digo moviendo

-Porque la ibas a besar pulga apestosa- dice Shizuo apretando la dentadura vaya se conteniendo

-Porque tú te pones de esa manera- digo confundida- solo era un beso

-Cómo puedes besar a otro si llevamos más de 2 años saliendo conmigo- dice Shizuo

Él es el novio que Nami había dicho ok creo esto si es mucha información y comienzo a sentir deblis las piernas y siento como Shizuo me carga y dice que se dirigirán al departamento de Shiran

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

Durarara no me pertenece le pertenecen a escritas por Ryohgo Narita, con ilustraciones de Suzuhito Yasuda por favor dejar comentarios y opiniones perdón por lo errores ortográficos que pueda haber

Capítulo 2

Pov Izaya

Cuando sentía que está recobrando el sentido debo estar en el sillón de la sala de Shinra decidí mantener los ojos cerrados para escuchar lo que decían

-Oye Shinra porque no despierta hace rato que esta así- dice Shizu-chan- no deberías revisarla ahora que esta inconsciente

-solo déjala debe ser que esta algo cansada – dice Shinra-y no le miro ninguna herida superficial y para revisarla más detalladamente tiene que estar despierta

Esta loco si cree que me va poner un dedo encima cuando me levante aun no confió en el por ahora pero creo que es momento que me levante así que me siento y comienzo a estirar los brazos porque los siento entumecidos

-Por fin pulga despiertas- me dice Shizuo yo solo lo miro pero siento que alguien toca mi hombro voltea a ver y miro una taza de té

- **Toma un poco de té para que te sientas mejor** \- leo en el PDA de Celty que raro se siente que ella sea amable conmigo así que un poco extrañado y desconfiado lo tomo y le doy un sorbo

-Bien ya que estas despierta te duele algo te has golpeado la cabeza o te has sentido más enferma de lo normal- dice Shinra viéndome fijamente esperando que yo le respondo pero me le quedo observando para ver si hay alguna pista en su cara que muestre que tiene algo que ver con todo esto que me pasa pero su cara solo se mira normal

-Maldita sea respóndele a Shinra- dice Shizuo ya desesperado por ese silencio

-Mira bestia estúpida a mí no me dices que hacer- digo volviéndolo a ver y diciendo eso por instinto

-Como me dijiste, pulga- dice Shizuo acercándose esto me recuerda a la pelea que me metió en esto y quería salir corriendo pero no me moví y conteste-Vaya ahora eres sordo también o tu pequeño cerebro no se ha desarrollado lo suficiente para entender lo que digo

-Sabes Izaya estas acabando con mi paciencia- dice apretando la mandíbula- primero el apuñalada, y después que querías besarte con un desconocido y déjame decirte que aún estoy enojado por eso pero estoy feliz que te encuentres bien- y me abraza protectoramente no sabía que contestar o que hacer a eso nunca había Shizu-chan comportándose como un ser humano

-Vasta los dos, Shizuo hablemos en el otro cuarto- dice Shinra y así por fin me suelta Shizu-chan- Izaya toma esta manzana debes de comer algo para recuperar energías

-Y no me darás algún cuchillo para cortarla- digo

-Sé que tienes tu navaja en el bolsillo- me responde Shinra de lo más normal- Tu también mi Celty vienes con nosotros

Los miro irse de que hablaran me pregunto, no hay necesidad que me levante del sillón ese cuarto es aprueba de sonido aunque me pusiera en la puerta con un vaso no escucharía nada lo que dicen así que saco mi navaja y comienzo a cortar la manzana pero sin quitar la vista del cuarto ya que tengo una gran habilidad con el cuchillo es imposible que me corte pero es muy aburrido solo ver una puerta así que miro a mi alrededor y hay una foto mía pero el cabello más corto hasta los hombros y allí esta Shinra, Shizuo y Dotachin y yo soy la única chica en el grupo estoy viendo la foto hasta que escucho vibrar algo en la mesa es el celular de Shizuo-chan dejo la foto donde la encontré y me acerco para ver que dice el mensaje y quien se lo manda

- **Sempai espero que se encuentre bien y lo estamos en Sushi de Russia esperándolo** \- mensaje de Varona, frunció el ceño en disgusto, que estoy haciendo estoy celoso de que se manden mensajes es del monstro de que hablamos es mi enemigo jurado

Vuelvo a tomar asiento en el sillón- vaya así que también se llevan bien aquí- siento un ardor en el dedo-Hay me corte nunca me había pasado- miro la sangre saliendo de la herida pero escucho la puerta abriéndose y todos saliendo de cuarto se miran serios

-Por fin salieron pensé que se quedarían allí todo la vida- digo con sarcasmo

-Izaya te cortantes- dice Shinra buscando en su maletín supongo que alcohol y alguna curita y estaba en lo correcto- enseña- le doy la mano me coloca alcohol y me pone una vendita- Izaya estas segura que te encuentras

-Ya te dije que sí, no sé porque sigues preguntando si estoy- siento como se revuelve mi estómago- préstame el baño digo levantándome y corriendo a su baño cierro la puerta con seguro para que nadie dentre y comienzo a vomitar vaya cuanto durara esto de vomitar, y cuando acabo no quiero volver a la sala así que termino sentándome en el piso creo que necesito pensar y aquí es un buen lugar, nadie de mis conocidos más cercanos se miran sorprendidos que sea una chica significa que para ellos toda la vida lo he sido y si no vuelvo a como era antes y si tal vez mi yo verdadero murió en ese choque-inconscientemente abrazo mis piernas y dejo reposar mi cabeza en las rodillas- creo dejare que el destino maneje todo esto desde aquí- agito la cabeza- pero que estoy pensando toda mi vida me he pasado metiéndome con el destino soy Izaya Orihara soy un dios en este mundo si dejo que esto me venza seré como cualquier humano y yo no soy cualquier humano, tengo que volver a mi cuerpo ya con las energía renovadas me levanto bajo la palanca ya que ellos piensan que soy una chica me comportare como una y salgo con mi actitud alegre a la sala dando saltitos

-Ya me voy Shinra- digo parándome en medio de la sala y miro a Shizu-chan viendo el teléfono ya leyó el mensaje

-Acabas de vomitar podrías desmayarte en algún lado de la ciudad- dice Shinra preocupado se acerca

-Te preocupas mucho- digo golpeando amistosamente en el hombro

- **Te puedo ir a dejar a tu casa** \- escribe Celty y me lo muestra me pregunto si aquí mi versión femenina seremos amigas pero yo no soy su amiga pero si quiero seguir con esta farsa

-Que linda Celty pero no es necesario- digo pero en eso gruñe mi estómago vaya vuelvo a tener hambre

-Vamos te llevare a comer- dice Shizuo- ya que voy a Sushi de Russia

-No iré contigo a Sushi de Russia, si Shinra no me acompáñame- digo viendo fijamente de que no aceptaría un no por respuesta no quiero estar solo con Shizuo aún estoy nervioso por lo del accidente

-Bien voy si mi Celty va- dice Shiran, Celty golpea la boca del estómago al doctor clandestino y agarra el casco y se dirige a la puerta cuando llegamos al restaurante vimos a Tom y Varona esperando a Shizuo cuando ella lo vio a se le formo una sonrisa pero se le borro cuando me vio a mí y mí sonrisa se hiso más grande cuando terminamos de pedir, Shizuo no paraba de hablar con Tom y Varona del trabajo era aburrido así que yo esperaba tranquilamente moviendo mis pies de arriba abajo para no aburrirme y esperando a que trajeran mi comida creo que soy unos centímetros más chiquito, pero no importa porque puedo mover mis pies sin tocar el suelo me doy vuelta a la puerta y miro a mi alrededor a mis amados humanos todos estaban ocupados unos comían apresurados para llegar a tiempo al trabajo otros comían calmadamente sin importarles el trabajo otros solo venían a matar tiempo con amigos -Hey deja de estar observando gente los vas a incomodar- dice Shizuo- y tu comida se va a helar

-A ya está mi comida- digo aplaudiendo feliz y comienzo a comer y él se ríe de ese acto infantil ase cuanto tiempo abre estado observando a mis humanos

En eso miro a de reojo a la persona que quería encontrarme aquí y me detengo de comer y salgo dispara para hablar con él sin que Shizu-chan me detenga pero creo que iba muy rápido porque me tropecé y caí encima de Dotachin levanto la mirada para verlo a la cara se mira sorprendido y sus amigos también pero decido ignorarlo y seguir con mi plan

-Hola Dotachin- digo feliz evitando mostrar que me golpee la muñeca

-Hola Izaya porque me tacleasteis de esa manera- dice tranquilamente

-Quería hablar contigo- respondo juguetonamente

-Dotachin antes de ponerse a hablar deberías apartar a Izaya porque parece que Shizuo te va a tirarte en cualquier minuto la barra de comida- dice Togusa

-Vaya Dotachin estas es un triángulo amoroso- dice Erika riendo

-Si como en los mangas pero quien ganara el amor de la princesa- dice Walter siguiéndole la corriente

-Quieren callarse los dos si Shizuo escucha eso se va a enojar- dice Kadota preocupado en eso ciento que alguien me toma de mi chaqueta y me levanta

-No crees que has estado ya mucho tiempo encima de Kadota- dice Shizuo

-Bájame vas a romper mi chaqueta y esta chaqueta cuesta más que toda tus cosas de valor juntas- digo pataleando entonces Simon aparecen

-Suelta a Izaya, Shizuo ella solo hablaba con él porque no mejor regresen a comer sushi- dice Simon con una sonrisa pacifica

-Si tiene razón Simon solo quiero hablar con Dotachin no es para que te comportes así solo porque le caí encima- digo el solo aprieta más fuerte su mano

-Recuerda de lo que hablamos en la habitación- dice interrumpiendo Shinra serio

Flashback de Shizuo

-Porque nos trajisteis aquí Shinra- dice Shizuo intentando mantener la calma- deberíamos estar vigilándola de que no se escape

-Algo le sucede a ella que hace que se comportando como normalmente lo aria en la preparatoria, me di cuenta que cuando mi amada Celty le ofreció el té ella dudo en tomarlo y darle un sorbo como si no tuviera confianza, y antes que digan paranoico cuando le pregunte si le dolía algo no quitaba su vista de mi cara como si intentara descubrir algo que le ocultaba y trata a Shizuo como si fuera aun su enemigo lo ataca más verbalmente de lo normal

- **Y qué significa todo eso** \- escribe Celty-

-No se lo qué significa- dice Shinra- pero siento que no es nuestra Izaya

-Como que no sabes lo que significa y que no es nuestra Izaya, tiene su cara, su olor y su actitud- digo queriendo ir a comprar cigarrillos y fumar toda la caja de un solo pero no puedo porque cuando me entere que Izaya estaba embarazada deje de fumar

- **No creerán que secuestraron a Izaya, los alienígenas y la sub plantaron por uno de ellos verdad** \- escribe Celty con temblor en las manos

-Mi amada Celty creo que deberías dejar de ver tantas películas y documentales de secuestros extraterrestres, pero como les digo solo son ideas vagas, pero aun así intentemos no irritarla o que se sobre fuerce tenemos que mantenernos tranquilos alrededor de ella y si nos pide algo hay que hacerlo ya que pueden ser imaginaciones mías que es lo más seguro- dice Shinra- especialmente tu Shizuo no la bayas a zarandear si ase algo que te enoja

-Ya no hay nada que pueda enojarme que ella haga ahora- digo recordando el sujeto que quiso besarla y ella muy dejada lo iba a dejar hacerlo y apretando el puño

Fin del Flashback

Pov Izaya

A regañadientes me suelta Shizuo pero no se mueve de su puesto, qué habrán hablado en esa habitación

-Arrugasteis mi abrigo- digo serio

-Cállate y pregúntale rápido lo tienes que preguntar a Kadota para regreses a comer- dice Shizuo

No puedo preguntarle enfrente de todos aquí me miraran extraño que pregunto ¿Tu si recuerdas cuando yo era hombre verdad Dotachin? Si eso no va pasar esto no es un manga

-Quiero cambiar las baldosas de mi baño- digo rápidamente para no sospechar- no me gusta el color

-Pero las cambiamos ase 2 semanas- dice Kadota

-Ahora quiero otras- digo- pero yo te llamare cuando haiga decidido que color poner- me dirijo asía el mostrador

-Si solo ibas a decirle eso no tenías que ir corriendo asía el- dice Shizuo sentándose a la par mía

-Porque celoso Shizu-chan- digo con una sonrisa juguetona

-Claro que estoy celoso- dice viéndome a los ojos seriamente

Oh no mi corazón no deja de latir tan rápido será porque soy una chica que comentarios así ase que se me aceleren el pulso pero volteo a ver mi comida- Ya empieza a comer tienes que volver a trabajar no- digo para poder pensar en otra cosa cuando salimos del lugar recuerdo porque no podía volver a casa

-Así Shinra préstame dinero ya me gaste el mío- digo dando un giro perfecto con mi talón

-Te gastasteis todo tu dinero en el banco que compraste dos Islas- dice sin ocultar su sorpresa

-Estás loco para que quería dos isla desoladas no habría personas a las cuales observar-digo- y el que me gaste es el que andaba en los bolsillos y antes que preguntes no te interesa que compre

-Toma-me ponen dinero enfrente de mi cara y miro quien es

-Shizu-chan me lo prestas gracias- digo tomándolo sin vergüenza si alguien me hubiera dicho que el monstro me prestaría dinero me hubiera muerto de la risa

-Te acompañare al tren espera mientras le digo a Tom- dice Shizuo caminando asía su jefe mientas estiro mis brazos y comienzo a dar giros hey ahora que me fijo en esta calle me detengo de un solo esta fue donde sufrí el choque entonces todos los recuerdos se hacen más claros la señal tirada mis pies, el auto golpeándome, el dolor, las miradas felices porque estaba muriendo eso lo ocasiono Shizuo

-Izaya estas pálida y estas temblando - dice Shiran

Miro mis manos y tiene razón estoy temblando así que las guardo en mis bolsillos- No se dé que hablas Shiran es que estoy cansado no quiero decir cansada ya no se ni que digo dile a Shizuo que me fui a casa sin el de todos modos tiene que trabajar y no le quitare tiempo - digo salgo corriendo a la estación de tren quiero ir a casa y tirarme mis cobijas encima y descubrir que todo esto es un mal sueño

Continuara…


End file.
